


Twister

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grownups can play Twister too y'know. Especially when Robert walks in on his secret lover playing it with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to yorkshirewench on Tumblr for this awesome prompt :D Hope this is something like what you wanted!
> 
> It's the first time I've ever used an image in my fic, but I just wanted it more for myself to keep up with who started where! So the numbers are added for a reason just in case you're having trouble keeping up ;) Might be a bit hard to understand at times but try to haha!
> 
> Oh, and the story about the cut up mat is actually based on a true story one of my friends told me when I last played the game, and I have to agree - it makes it harder!

"Seriously? Twister? Are we 12?"

Aaron necked his drink as Victoria scowled at him.

"You're such a party pooper you know that?"

"I do try." he smirked.

"C'mon lad, it'll be fun!" Adam shouted, slapping his shoulder as he passed him another bottle.

"Course you wanna play, you just want a reason to feel me up."

"Eh I don't have to play a game of Twister to do that!" he laughed, prodding Aaron's arm, Aaron's going a very subtle shade of red.

 

Victoria stood up and threw out the plastic mat, straightening it out on her living room floor.

Aaron rolled his eyes and downed the contents of his bottle, placing it amongst several others scattered about on Victoria's table.

"Fine. But if Finn grabs me arse then I can't be held responsible for me actions."

 

Adam laughed as Finn walked through the door, raising an eyebrow to the mat on the floor.

"Twister? Are we 12?!"

Aaron and Adam burst into laughter as Victoria repeated her previous actions and scowled at Finn.

"That's what I said mate!"

Finn blushed slightly - his attraction to Aaron still evident. Not that Aaron cared, he'd been there before, and well, he had a different type of bloke in his life now.

 

Victoria shrugged her shoulders, passing out shots.

"Just get these down ya, it'll be fun when your a bit more merry."

All three boys shrugged and downed their shots, hissing at the burning sensation.

Aaron looked down at the mat, seeing just a 4 dot x 4 dot mat.

"Ain't it supposed to have more dots than that?"

"Yeah, but our Andy ripped it when we used to play. Dad would never let us buy a new game so instead taped it back together with two rows missing. Plus, it's a bit harder that way."

"So, even after he died you dint think to buy a new one?"

"Believe it or not Aaron, I don't play it that often to care."

"You seemed keen to get it out today-"

"-Just, shut up will ya?"

Aaron laughed and shut up, realizing he was getting on her nerves.

"Right then, two teams. Me and Adam, Aaron and Finn."

They all nodded, taking their positions, removing their shoes and socks.

 

Finn and Aaron stood at the bottom end, while Adam and Vic stood at the top end.

 

Victoria grabbed the board and spun it.

"Right, Adam. Right foot red."

Adam shrugged with confidence and slapped his foot on the first red spot, chuckling.

"Easy enough, alright, Aaron. Left hand blue."

Aaron crouched down and placed his hand on the fourth blue spot.

"Finn, right foot green."

Finn moved to the fourth green dot.

"Me... right hand blue too."

She also crouched down and placed her hand on the first blue spot.

 

"Well, this is exciting."

Victoria tutted at Aaron and spun the board again.

"Right, Adam, right hand red."

He bent over and placed his hand on the third red dot.

"Aaron...left foot blue."

Aaron swung his body round, his hand still on the fourth blue spot and his right foot now rested on the second blue dot, facing towards Adam.

Adam scoffed.

"Christ, two moves in and you've already got your cock in my face."

Aaron laughed and thrust himself towards Adam, his crotch almost touching his face. Adam pulled back slightly and laughed.

"Finn..right hand yellow."

"Me.. left hand yellow."

Finn placed leant over with his hand on the second yellow spot, and Vic put hers on the first yellow spot.

Aaron looked over and frowned.

"Why dint ya just put it on the yellow spot right next to ya foot?"

"Because Aaron, it's a game of strategy!"

" _Ooh_ is it a game of _strategy!"_ Adam mocked in a posh voice, Aaron chuckling.

 

Finn shook his head and Vic spun the board again.

"Right, Adam... left foot green."

 

He scoffed, extending his leg over Aaron and onto the third green spot, his crotch now staring Aaron in the face.

"Now whose got their cock in whose face?!"

They all laughed before a door slam caused them all to jump slightly, but not enough to knock any of them over.

 

"What's goin' on here then?"

 

Aaron blushed as Robert folded his arms, their eyes immediately connecting.

"Playing Twister obviously" Vic shouted. "And before you say it - no we aren't twelve!"

Robert laughed and sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, lookin' all grown up you lot."

He smirked and all Aaron wanted to do was move from his position, anything to look less like an idiot right now.

"What you doin' here anyway?"

"Chrissie's having dinner with her dad and I was gonna head out with a mate but they're busy apparently."

Aaron looked down and immediately knew who he meant. He obviously hadn't got the message due to his current situation, his phone at the other end of the room.

"And then I heard you lot were havin' a night in and thought I'd crash."

"You don't have any mates though." Victoria mocked, gaining a sarcastic laugh back.

"Yeah yeah, well anything would be better than _this._ "

 

Victoria shook her head.

"Well if you're not too busy with your _mates_ , grab a beer and spin this for us will ya."

He sighed and stood up, grabbing himself a beer, then grabbing the board and sitting back in the chair.

"Right, whose turn is it?"

"Aaron's" Finn replied.

Robert smirked and spun the board.

"Aaron, right hand yellow."

Aaron nodded and placed his right hand on the fourth yellow spot, his body now facing upwards with his right leg dangling in the air.

Robert smirked at Aaron again before spinning.

"Finn..."

He stopped, and swallowed, clenching his jaw.

"Left hand red."

Finn sighed and placed his hand on the fourth red dot.

Adam huffed a laugh.

"Christ, this games perfect for Aaron. Cock everywhere!"

They all laughed apart from Robert, who was clenching his jaw. Aaron caught his line of sight and winked at him, Robert's face softening slightly with a small smile.

"Vic, right foot Red."

She looked over, sliding his leg under Adam and placing her foot on the second and only remaining red dot.

"Right, Ada-"

 

A phone rang and they all froze, Robert standing up.

"Vic it's yours."

"Well answer it then."

 

He sighed and did so.

"Hello... yeah... two secs-"

He held his hand to the speaker and turned to Vic.

"Marlon's got an emergency at the pub, can you go or not?"

"Er..."

She looked across the floor and Robert repeated her actions.

"She's kinda busy Diane.... yeah...oh.. yes okay!"

He came off the phone and turned back to her.

"You best get off, Marlon's not happy apparently."

 

She let out a long breath of air before moving her leg and standing up.

"Whoa wait! That means I've lot me teammate!" Adam shouted.

Vic rolled her eyes then smirked.

"Rob can take my place."

 

Robert's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Oh no, don't drag me into your childish games!"

"Rob-"

"-No Vic!"

"It's alright Vic." Aaron interjected. "We don't want the old man to break a hip now do we? Plus, it's not like anyone's gonna beat me."

 

Robert raised his eyebrows as Aaron looked at him, a playful grin on his face.

"Is that so yeah?"

Aaron nodded.

"Yeah it is mate."

 

Robert stared at him for a few seconds before peeling his coat from his shoulders.

"Game on then."

 

Aaron huffed a laugh and Robert then moved to Vic's previous position, grimacing slightly.

"Thought I heard a crack then." Adam joked.

"Shut up will ya! I'm on your team!"

 

Vic smirked and grabbed her coat.

"Have fun boys, shan't be long!"

 

She left the house and the room fell silent.

"Well, seeming as you've got a hand free, Adam you spin yeah?"

He nodded and grabbed the board.

"Me...left foot blue!"

He stretched his leg over Aaron once more, placing his foot onto the third blue spot on the left side of Aaron.

"Aaron...right foot green!"

Aaron let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank fuck for that, any longer and me leg would of fallen off."

He moved his leg to rest his foot on the second green spot, now in a sort of crab position.

"Christ this is uncomfortable!"

Adam sniggered.

"Guess we know what sex position Aaron doesn't do."

"Err mate, it's a bit of an awkward one for two blokes."

They all fell silent then laughed when they all pictured it.

"Yeah guess you're right mate!"

 

He spun the board again.

 

"Right, Finn..left hand blue!"

He looked over and frowned.

"They're all full.. do we spin again?"

"No, you've just gotta move it. You can put it on the same one as Aaron though cause your in the same team."

Finn sighed and placed his left hand over Aaron's body on the fourth blue spot on top of Aaron's hand.

Finn blushed and Adam sniggered.

"Bet Finn's loving that." he whispered to Robert, who just subtly scowled in reply.

 

"Right.. Robert, left hand yellow!"

He shook his head and laughed slightly, feigning disappointment but really quite happy, as he placed his left hand on the third yellow spot, his face almost flush against Aaron's crotch.

Aaron bit his lip and Adam laughed.

"Unlucky mate!"

Robert smiled uncomfortably as Finn and Aaron laughed, but Robert was trying to keep his focus anywhere other than Aaron's crotch that was right in his face, worried it might cause blood flow to head south.

Aaron caught his eyes and smirked, winking at him, causing Robert to blush slightly.

"Right, me...aw fuck! Right hand yellow!"

"You can only go on one of the spots Robert's on!" Finn shouted.

Adam pierced his lips then began to move, only for his back to spasms and he fell on his arse.

"FUCK! ME BACK!"

Aaron and Finn cheered while Robert half laughed/half sighed.

"Whose the old man now?!"

Adam scowled and jumped up.

"That's not fair me back played up!"

"Ah ah no excuses!"

"But-"

"-Stop being a sore loser Adam and sit your arse down!"

 

Adam scowled and sat down just in time for Vic to return.

"Heard you half way up the street!"

"Yeah, Adam's out!" Finn smiled.

 

Victoria clipped his ear.

"We're supposed to be winning you clown!"

"It's not my fault if me back went!"

 

They all laughed again and Vic turned to Robert.

"You want me to take over?"

 

Robert looked at Aaron then to Vic. If he was honest, he didn't mind playing.. after all, he was currently within licking distance of Aaron's clothed crotch.

"Er.. I guess-"

"-Yeah, you best switch out Vic, his bones are brittle!"

Vic huffed a laugh and Robert bit his lip.

"Na, you know what Vic? I'll stay on. Wipe that smug smile of this 'uns face!"

 

Robert and Aaron smiled as Vic shook her head, sitting beside Adam on the chair and grabbing the board.

 

"Right, if Adam's out, it's Aaron's turn...Aaron, right foot red!"

 

Aaron moved his leg, his crotch now moving away from Robert's face and he placed his foot on the first red dot, his body twisted.

"Fuck this is uncomfortable!"

"Finn, left hand red!"

Finn looked a minute and frowned.

"Can I move so I'm under Aaron?"

"Mate I think you've already been under hi-OW!"

Adam rubbed his stomach after Vic had punched his arm.

"Yeah Finn, you can, but be quick."

 

Finn moved his hand from the spot on Aaron's, bending down so his right foot remained on his green spot, his right hand on the yellow spot but his body shifted under Aaron so he could put his left hand on the third red spot.

 

They all had a collective sigh and Vic stood up.

"Just gonna get a drink!"

Adam walked with her and the three other boys scowled.

"You can't just leave us like this!"

"We can!" Victoria laughed as she and Adam entered the kitchen.

 

Aaron huffed and looked over himself to Robert who was smirking at him. The three boys remained in silence, but then Robert moved his head and licked a stripe up Aaron's clothed arse. Aaron bit his lip and Robert winked at him, just as Vic and Adam returned.

 

"Right, where were we.. Robert.. left foot green!"

 

Robert smiled and moved his leg to the first green spot.

"This is easy."

Everyone seemed to collectively roll their eyes at his smugness and Victoria spun again.

 

"Aaron, right hand red."

Aaron shifted his hand and moved it over to the fourth red spot, his back now facing upwards, Finn's body under him.

 

"Finn, left foot green!"

Finn frowned again and looked up and down. He slowly moved his leg, but Robert saw that Finn was about to knock Aaron over and so quickly discreetly moved the sheet slightly, causing Finn's arms to fall and his elbows hit the mat.

"WHEEEYY FINN'S OUT!" Adam shouted.

 

Finn shook his head and climbed from the mat, Robert smirking.

"Looks like it's Aaron vs. Robert!"

 

The two boys smirked at each other.

"I'm gonna win old man."

"Not a chance Livesy."

 

*

 

Vic's head hit Adam's shoulder and she jolted up again.

"For christ sake lads, we've been playin' for hours, it's not fun any more."

 

Aaron and Robert were still in the middle of the game, neither willing to give up.

Aaron had his right foot on the second green spot, his left foot on the fourth yellow spot, his right hand on the first blue spot and his left hand on the fourth green spot. Robert had his left foot on the second blue spot, his right foot on the third blue spot, his right hand on the fourth red spot and his left hand on the first yellow spot.

 

"Yeah c'mon guys, it's gettin' late. I know your both competitive, but let's just call it a ti-"

"-NO!" they both shouted.

"I'm not giving up and loosing to 'im."

"Likewise."

 

Adam, Finn and Vic all scoffed and rolled their eyes. Adam chucked the board onto the mat.

"Fine then, you can do this. I'm off to bed."

"Me too."

"Yeah I'm off home."

"Fine. I can do this all night if I have to." Robert laughed.

"Won't wifey be wondering where her husband is? She might think you're straying" Aaron winked.

Robert scoffed and turned his head to Vic.

"Text Chrissie, say I've had too much and I'm kippin' on sofa would ya?"

"Yeah, Adam text me mum and tell her the same."

"Oh yes, must inform mummy" Robert mocked.

"Shut up!" Aaron scowled, nudging him with his knee.

"Oi! That's cheating!"

"Cause you haven't cheated once in the whole game have you not?!"

"No!"

"OH FOR GOD SAKE!"

Vic threw both Aaron and Robert's phones on the chair.

"I'm off to bed, don't be shouting and balling at each other either, see you in morning you morons."

 

Vic left, dragging Adam with her while Finn left through the front door.

 

Robert watched them as they all left, then when he heard Vic's bedroom door close, he looked to Aaron.

"Good plan."

Aaron frowned.

"What?"

"This! _Playing all night_ , you're almost as good as me!"

"What you on about mate, I'm serious."

Robert frowned.

"What? We're _actually_ gonna play this all night?!"

"Until you finally give in, yeah."

Robert sighed in disbelief.

"Seriously? We have this time together, and you wanna play _Twister_?!"

"Fine then. Give in."

 

Robert fell silent and narrowed his eyes.

"Spin the wheel Livesy."

 

Aaron smiled and spun the wheel.

 

"Left hand Green."

Robert moved his hand to the first green spot.

"Left hand Blue."

Aaron moved his hand to the fourth blue spot.

 

Aaron went to spin the board again but Robert stopped his hand. Aaron looked at him and Robert smiled.

 

"My right hand green."

Robert moved his hand to the fourth green spot.

"Now your left hand red."

Aaron rolled his eyes and moved his hand to the fourth red spot.

Robert smirked as their faces were just centimetres apart.

"Now... my left hand to your waist."

"Your left hand to my neck"

Aaron stared for a few moments before shaking his head.

"Now..."

Robert closed the gap between them and began kissing Aaron desperately.

Aaron groaned as Robert fell back onto the mat, Aaron climbing onto him and leaning down to make their lips meet again.

"Why. Didn't. You. Text. Me. Back" Robert got out between kisses.

"Busy. Here. Wasn't. I"

Robert rolled his eyes and then moaned quietly as Aaron moved his lips to place opened mouth kisses to Robert's neck.

"Could of had the night away y'know."

"Yeah we could of..."

Aaron moved back up to Roberts head and placed both hands beside each ear.

"Or you can shut up and fuck me right here."

Robert grinned from ear-to-ear, growling before rolling them over.

 

*

 

Aaron sat on the kitchen counter top as Robert pulled his joggers back up, kissing the inside of his thighs. Aaron picked himself up to allow Robert to move the joggers over his arse and then fell back onto the counter. Robert placed a long kiss to Aaron's mouth before they heard Vic's bedroom door open. He peppered Aaron's jaw with kisses, Aaron laughing silently.

Vic walked into the living room and looked around, and began walking to the kitchen. Robert saw her and moved from in front of Aaron and stood beside him as she walked in.

"Half expected you to both still be at it."

Robert and Aaron smirked as Robert shook his head.

"Nah, finished a bit ago now."

"So... who won?"

 

Aaron and Robert looked at each other.

"Aaron won." Robert said, hanging his head down.

"Yeah, he couldn't hack it in the end. Too good for him."

Victoria folded her arms and smiled.

"We could of solved that last night though couldn't we?"

"Hey, I wasn't giving up!" Robert smiled.

"Yeah yeah, I know too well how you get when you want something."

"Yeah well" he smirked, looking at Aaron and playfully running a hand up his thigh discreetly as Vic looked in the fridge. "I know what I want."

Vic stood back up and turned to him.

"And that was to win at Twister?"

He nodded and smiled as he finished his coffee.

 

"Right, best be off back home."

He picked up his coat and shrugged it on, Aaron swaying his legs leisurely from the counter.

"Have to have a rematch sometime."

Robert smirked.

"Yeah, we should."


End file.
